Big Time Body Swap
by simpLEEreading
Summary: Logan and Kendall have been neighbors since they were born. Logan is an out gay nerd with a boyfriend, while Kendall is a "straight" All American Jock that has a fake girlfriend as a cover. One night they wish for each others life; due to envy, which comes true. What happens when instead of loving their new life, they end up falling in love with what they see in the mirror?
1. Chapter 1 : I hate my life!

**Big Time Body Swap**

**Chapter 1: I hate my life!**

_**A/N : This is my first story. I always wanted to write but never had the inspiration to. Since all the news/rumors about the show ending, I decided to start writing so I would be able to have a BTR outlet when it ends. This story is a storyline/plot that I have been hoping for in a story since I started reading BTR fanfiction. Since I haven't seen it, I decided to write this. It came to me when I thought to myself how I would feel if I body swapped with a member of BTR, I would definitely fall in love with who I saw in the mirror. My OTP is Kogan so that's why I chose Kendall and Logan for the swap.**_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Big Time Rush or any other recognizable copyrighted things. If I did own Big Time Rush, I would be able to finally meet them IRL.**_

* * *

**Logan's Point of View**

_I would be lying if I said I enjoyed my life. I mean my life is totally worthless. My boyfriend is the only thing that keeps me going. Did I mention I'm gay? Well my name is Logan Mitchell, and I'm that gay nerdy kid that everyone likes to make fun of. It's not like it was my choice, my boyfriend James basically outed me out. I told him we shouldn't have gone out on a date in public. I mean, I get tormented enough for being smart and nerdy; this just gives them more ammunition to hurt me. I mean yeah, my parents accepted me when they found out and that helps, but sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be a jock and not worry about the bullies. Even if I was a gay jock, I would at least be able to have a fake girlfriend through high school, since I would be on the top tier of prospective boyfriends. Life would be so much easier if I was my neighbor Kendall Knight._

It was a typical Friday at Castle High School. School was horrible as usual. Classes were okay since I pretty much ace any thing my teachers throw at me. It's those stupid bullies that ruin everything. Jett and his gang always taunting me, throwing things at me, and pushing me into the lockers. It just hurts so much. At least when James is around they don't do anything; once he leaves, they pounce on me like there's no tomorrow. Right now it's lunch and I'm sitting with James and talking about what we're doing tonight.

"So… Logiebear what do you think about going to the movies tonight?" James said excitedly.

"I don't know James. I would love to, but you know I hate going out in public." shrugging my shoulders while looking at James with the "you know why" look.

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry about that. You act like I meant to 'out you'. You know I care about you… right? You shouldn't let what other people think determine how you live." James grunted, getting frustrated since he and I always have this argument.

"I know you didn't. I just feel more safe at home. But if you really want to go, then it's fine with me. I know how much it means to you that we go out." I exclaimed, realizing that James wasn't gonna give up on this.

"Thank you Logie. Don't worry about tonight. I'll make sure you don't regret it." James said happily. He was super excited. Finally he could take Logan on a real date. Sometimes he felt that Logan was ashamed of him. Hopefully tonight will put his worries away.

"So when should I be ready by?" I asked, knowing James would want to pick him up as usual.

"Be ready by 7 tonight." James said as he started contemplating on what he was going to wear for their date.

* * *

**Kendall's Point of View**

_To anyone on the outside, my life seems perfect. My name is Kendall Knight and I'm the All-American Jock that has the head cheerleader girlfriend. To be honest, it's not the life I want. It may come as a surprise to everyone, but I'm actually gay and way in the closet. There is no way that I can ever come out. My parents have drilled into me that if I was like my neighbor Logan Mitchell, they would disown me and kick me out on the streets. I don't even like my girlfriend; she is just a cover. My girlfriend Jo, is the only person that knows I'm gay. She's all about abstinence and being pure for marriage. Our deal is that she pretends to be my girlfriend, to keep the other jocks away from her. I don't want my parents to ever question my sexuality, but sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be out and proud and to have a boyfriend. Even if I would have to face bullies, I could be myself and not worry about being kicked out. Life would be so much easier if I was my neighbor Logan Mitchell._

Another boring day of school. I feel like I'm always in an outer body experience. Every day I pretend to be something I'm not; just to fit in. I mean it's expected of me; being the captain of the hockey team, to be straight and have the cheerleading captain as my girlfriend. It's a strictly business relationship. We only go out because people believe we should. I feel like I'm losing my mind sometimes. There is no doubt that I would come out if I had accepting parents. But until I'm out of their house and am living under my own roof I can't do anything about how I feel. Right now Jo and I are planning what to do for are weekly fake date. Have to keep up with the Joneses or else everyone will realize that we have a fake relationship.

"What do you think we should do tonight?" Jo said while picking at her food in front of her.

"Maybe we could go see a movie or something." I answered, knowing we wouldn't have to be too couple oriented, if we were in the dark theatre.

"I guess so. That could be fun." she exclaimed, looking up to meet my eyes with a knowing look, on the reasoning behind my answer.

"So I'll swing by at 7 to pick you up." telling her now so she wouldn't keep him waiting like usual.

"Sounds good." she said right before the bell rang signaling the end of lunch period.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read this. This is my first story so I'm not sure how to write the tenses/pov's properly but I'm trying my best. I have many ideas, but I'm gonna try to stick to one story at a time for now. If you want to see some of my other ideas, it will be posted in my profile information. Next chapter will be at the movie theatre for both dates. This is the first time Kendall and Logan will speak to each other, even though they are neighbors. The switch will probably happen at the end of the next chapter. Also this chapter had the different POV's just to explain both of their backstories. From now on it will be in 3rd person's POV. If you want to see early drafts or hints/previews follow my tumblr, which is linked in my profile description. Thanks so much for reading this, and have a wonderful day. **_

_** -simpLEEreading**_


	2. Chapter 2 : First Encounter

**Big Time Body Swap**

**Chapter 2 : First Encounter**

_**A/N : Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows and favorites. I'm so glad you enjoyed what I have written so far. Every chapter I will shout-out all the people who have reviewed since the last update. Also shout-out all the new people who followed or favorited my story.**_

_**Here's some thank you shout-outs :**_

_**People who reviewed :**_

_Ink Spotz_

_dramagoddess202_

_magentalicous_

_Candid-Canoe_

_**People who followed :**_

_xScreamingFromBehindTheVeilx_

_Ink Spotz_

_dramagoddess202_

_magentalicous_

_Blue-Ninja-07_

_klolo8_

_spookje10_

_Katherine Henderson_

_The Weasley Way_

_Candid-Canoe_

_SaraSchmidt_

_november 2 1990_

_hwoodward_

_whitewolf1992_

_Lilred2569_

_AkireAlev_

_**People who favorited :**_

_StoriesxAboutPain_

_Katherine Henderson_

_november 2 1990_

_hwoodward_

_whitewolf1992_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Big Time Rush or any other recognizable copyrighted things. If I did own Big Time Rush I would be able to finally meet them IRL.**_

_**Side A/N : I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm really trying hard to make it sound clear and concise. I'm still working on my grammar issues and tenses. So I'm sorry if it's not error free. I tend to add too many additional words. But I'm glad you guys are enjoying it so far.**_

* * *

_"Why did I agree to go out tonight?" _Logan thought, washing his hands in the mens bathroom at the movie theatre. He needed some space to think, so he told James he had to take a leak. The truth was that tonight sucked. James was just being too affectionate, and was making him feel uncomfortable. He knew that they should've just had a night in at home. Too late for that now. It also didn't help that he saw his neighbor Kendall here with his girlfriend Jo. He would be lying if he said he wasn't jealous of the life his neighbor had. All he could think of was how horrible his life is, and how Kendall has an amazing life. He was so lost in thought he didn't realize that the person who he was thinking about had just entered the bathroom.

The first thing Kendall saw as he entered the bathroom is his nerdy neighbor Logan. While most people would hate to be him, he was the person Kendall wanted to be most. It didn't hurt that Logan's boyfriend James was like the hottest boy he's seen in his life. Sometimes he's worried that he will be caught staring at James during school. He always wondered what it would feel like to kiss a boy.

"Your life is so perfect." Kendall stated, not realizing he was thinking out loud.

"Excuse me. My life is far from perfect. Are you on drugs or something?" Logan exclaimed rudely. He is angered and confused as to why the most popular guy in school thought that his pathetic life is perfect.

"Huh, Oh I said that out loud. Never mind. Pretend I didn't say that." Kendall muttered, hoping that Logan drops the subject.

"No way am I'm doing that without you explaining yourself. This is a highly illogical situation. There is no way the perfect Kendall Knight wants to have the life of a nerdy gay guy who gets bullied."

"Well I do. You don't know me. My life is not perfect. How about having homophobic parents who would kick you out if they found out you were gay. Shit. I… um… okay so I'm gay. My life sucks. You honestly think my life is perfect, well you can have it, because I certainly would rather be you than me."

"Well you think my life is a piece of cake. You don't know me either. How would you feel if you were outed by your overly affectionate boyfriend? I'd rather be in the closet, a super jock with a fake girlfriend. If anything I should be the one who wants your life, not the other way around."

"Wow, this is the first time that we have spoken, and this is how it goes down. I know it's none of my business, but if you hated the fact that James outed you and think he's overly affectionate, why are you still with him?" Kendall asks, wondering how someone can possibly not want to be with James.

"Basically if it was up to me I would still be in the closet. I understand having accepting parents is a good thing, but I never wanted my life to be like this. I'm only with James because he keeps me safe. The bullies would never stop harassing me if I wasn't with James. At least when I'm with James my life is a little more bearable." Logan answered, knowing that it was a screwed up reason. Even though James protects him, he's only in this situation because of his actions.

"I guess that makes sense. So… I should get back to my date. But please, can you not tell anyone about the whole fake girlfriend thing? This can't get out or else I won't have a roof over my head, and I'm being serious about that." Kendall said, begging to Logan that he'll keep it a secret.

"I totally understand. I would never want to out someone, having already been on that end of the situation. Plus no one would believe me anyway. I should also be heading back to my date. I'm actually glad we had this talk."

"Me too." Kendall answered while heading out of the bathroom, completely forgetting why he went there in the first place.

As soon as Logan and Kendall came back into their seats, things went on as usual. There was minimal action between Kendall and Jo. Jo spent most of the time on her phone, while Kendall sat and started watching Logan and James who were seated a couple of rows ahead of them. If Kendall was gonna be stuck here, he might as well watch something enjoyable.

When it came to James and Logan, James would try making out. Since Logan knew that if they did, he would lose control, he gave James short sweet kisses every so often. Even though Logan hates being out in public, he must admit that when he and James make out, he always gets hot and horny. He knew what would end up happening later that night, and he wouldn't object. If he had to be out, he must take advantage of the positive things to offset all the horrible negative things that happen to him. He just hated being affectionate in public, but if it happened at home it was a completely different story.

When the movie had finished, it was time to go home. Kendall had dropped off Jo at her house. Then he went home, took a shower. He followed his normal bedtime routine and changed into his sleepwear, which consisted of a pair of some gray sweatpants and a black tank top. He then proceeded to think about what happened tonight, and his talk with Logan. When he saw James and Logan kiss; it made him realize that no matter what Logan said, he believed that his life was worse than Logan's. The last thought on his mind before he drifted asleep was one simple wish. _"I wish I was Logan Mitchell." _

While Kendall had decided to go home and sleep, James and Logan had other plans. Once James pulled up to Logan's house, Logan asked James if he wanted to stay over. James immediately answered yes, knowing what was gonna happen. Their clothes were being torn off and thrown across the room. Limbs being entangled in a flurry of emotions and horniness. As per usual, Logan bottomed. Logan never wanted to top because it was easier for him to receive the pleasure, rather than give it. That was definitely something that James hated about their relationship, not that he would ever vocalize it. He knew he made a mistake when it came to him accidentally outing Logan, but he wants to make Logan feel special, so if that means he always tops, then so be it. James then drifted to sleep with Logan's head resting on his chest.

As soon as Logan realized James was asleep, he started to process what had transpired tonight. Talking to Kendall really opened up his mind to what his life might be like in the closet. No matter what Kendall told him, he truly felt that he had a much worse life than Kendall. Before he eventually fell asleep in James' arms, the last thought on his mind was one simple wish. _"I wish I was Kendall Knight."_

_Little did they know that when they woke up, their wishes would become reality._

* * *

_**A/N : Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story. If you want to see some of my other ideas, it will be posted in my profile information. There is also a poll on my profile to see which story I should start writing next. Next chapter they realize the swap has happened and the drama starts and the storyline will start to pick up. If you want to see early drafts or hints/previews follow my tumblr, which is linked in my profile description. Thanks for reading this, and have a wonderful day.**_

_**-simpLEEreading **_


	3. Chapter 3 : A New Perspective

**Big Time Body Swap**

**Chapter 3 : A New Perspective**

_**A/N : Thank you so much for the all the reviews, follows, and favorites. I forgot to shout-out the guest reviewers as well for the last chapter. Guest reviewers will have normal text. I will do it in this chapter. Thanks for reading my story. I would also like to personally shout-out Candid-Canoe for helping me with this chapter and giving her opinion of events that happen in this chapter and future ones. You should go check out her stories. She is also a Kogan shipper. Her story "When the Music Stops" was absolutely brilliant. Also Kendall and Logan will be referred to themselves by their own name. Other people will refer to them as the body they inhabit. Hope it doesn't confuse you, especially when Kendall and Logan are in a scene with another character. **_

_**Here's some thank you shout-outs : **_

_**People who reviewed : **_

_**Chapter 1 :**_

Guest

bonyskeleton

LogieLover

_**Chapter 2 :**_

_AkireAlev_

_Ink Spotz_

_the-creme-de-la-crop_

Poseidon'sGirl

_**People who followed :**_

_demonkiwi_

_Loganswaghenderson_

_Kogan4ever_

_**People who favorited :**_

_Kogan4ever_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Big Time Rush or any other recognizable copyrighted things. If I did own Big Time Rush I would be able to finally meet them IRL.**_

_**Side A/N : There is smut in this chapter. This is my first time writing smut. I hope it's not horrible. I planned on not writing the smut and do what I did in the last chapter, but I decided to try to write a smut scene.**_

* * *

The sun has risen, and the light is shining through the windows at the Mitchell residence. Streaks of light are falling upon the two brunets who are nestled together in bed. The sheets are bunched up from the previous nights activities. The short brunet is stirring awake from the light that is concentrated near his eyes.

Kendall is about to open his eyes, when he realizes two things that worries him. First of all his head is on something firm, definitely not his pillow, with someones arm is wrapped around his body. Secondly his ass is really sore and he doesn't know why. He's about to flip out. He opens his eyes to see who's in his bed with him, then starts to freak out because it ends up being James Diamond. He has no idea what is going on. He then starts noticing that he's not in his room. He's confused right now, and feels like he's about to faint. He notices a trophy on the shelf and decides to take a closer look. He slowly but surely leaves the bed, not wanting to wake James up and goes to the shelf. His attention is solely on the trophy, that he's not even aware of the fact that he's naked and his hands and feet are smaller in size.

When he finally reaches the trophy he notices that it's a first place trophy for a science fair competition and it's Logan's. He's so confused on why he's in Logan's room with James, that he doesn't hear James stir and wake up.

"Logie, come back to bed. It's Saturday. You don't need to be up, unless you want so more action from your incredibly sexy boyfriend." James exclaimed, wondering why his Logie was up so early. It's 7am, and on a Saturday that was definitely too early for his liking.

Kendall starts to think he's hallucinating. Did James just call him Logie? What is he talking about? He then starts to turn around to face James, but then notices a full length mirror on the wall next to the shelf. He decides to walk over there to hopefully come face to face with his own reflection. If not this must be some messed up dream. He is confused and in shock when the reflection staring at him is not his, but one of Logan Mitchell, his neighbor. He starts moving his hand up and down his body, feeling weird and noticing how different Logan's body was. He noticed the soft brown eyes and a cute smirk that appeared upon his lips. He also did what most people would do, look down between his legs and compare lengths. Let's just say Logan's bigger than he thought he was gonna be. He's so out of it that he doesn't answer James.

"Babe, did you hear me, come back to bed. Remember your parent come back tonight from their business trip. I need a lot more sexy time with my Logiebear." James purred, hoping for some special attention, because he's always horny when he wakes up.

Realizing the extent of what is happening, Kendall decides to play along. He hopes that he's just dreaming. If not he gets to sleep with James and lose his virginity, which isn't the most horrible thing that could happen. I think any guy or girl would be thrilled to lose their virginity to James Diamond.

"Don't worry babe I'm all yours. But I'm a little sore from last night, do you mind if I could top?" Kendall asked not knowing if James would agree, because from what it seems Logan bottoms. Kendall on the other hand while being a virgin, doesn't want to bottom anytime soon. Not even if this is a dream. Although from the pain still searing in his butt, he definitely has a strong hunch that this is real.

"Of course I don't mind. I'm totally down for being on the bottom." James basically squealed on the inside when he was asked this. He didn't want to question Logan because he wanted this so bad.

Kendall carefully walks towards the bed to join James. He cups his hands around James' face and starts to lean in so their noses were touching. Seeing James like this, under him with his beautiful hazel eyes staring back at him made him feel like jello. He then felt this urge of complete horniness, and starts attacking James at the mouth. Intense kissing for what seemed like a lifetime to Kendall. James lips were so luscious and moist and amazing. He felt like he was on cloud nine. He was so into it that it didn't even matter to him that James was moaning Logan or Logie every ten seconds. He didn't care. He was kissing James Diamond and it was the best experience in his life. Although after what they do next, he can see the kissing being put aside for a new best experience.

James at this point was feeling all giddy and horny all at once. He didn't know what was happening, but he liked it. He never thought Logan could be so dominant. He was thinking this was all a dream. He can't believe this is real. He could have never believed that Logan would ever do this. Then he feels Logan pull back from their amazing make out session. He looks at Logan and sees incredible amounts of lust in his eyes. He then sees something that making him even more horny, his Logie brings up two fingers. He knows what's gonna happen and he's gonna love every second of it.

"Here suck on these. I need to get you nice and loose before I fuck your brains out." Kendall stated, making him feel excited that's he in control of James Diamond. This hot sexy guy is gonna be putty in his hands. Just thinking about it almost makes him cum, but he can't. He want to be balls deep when he does.

James is moaning around Logan's fingers and he can't help it. It's so hot and sexy. He going crazy just thinking about how Logan is making him feel. After a while the fingers are removed, and he knows what gonna happen next. He's ready for it… He's been ready for this moment for a long time. Then the pain comes as he feels one finger pushing through the the ring of muscle. It slightly hurts, but he knows that it'll be worth it. Then he feels another finger entering. He then feels the motion of Logan scissoring him. Making him nice and stretched for whats to come. He starts getting antsy.

"Please more. I need more Logie. This is all I ever wanted. Your so fucking hot right now." James started to moan.

"Moan more for me. Beg me for it. Tell me you need it." Kendall said, wanting to see how far he can make James beg.

"Please. I need this. I need you. I want you. Fuck me like the bitch I am. I'm such a slut for your cock Logie." James basically begging for more. He needed it so bad. He wanted this more than anything else right now.

"Yeah, such a slut for my cock. You know you want it. You won't be able to see or walk straight once I'm done with you."

"I've been such a bad boy. Punish me now. Fuck me like there's no tomorrow." James is just so horny, he can't think straight anymore.

"You asked for it." Kendall stated.

The fingers were immediately removed from James. Without hesitation he pushed himself balls deep inside of James. James felt a huge amount of pain with the sudden intrusion of Logan's dick. He knew it would hurt. They stayed still for a while to let James adjust. James then gave the signal that he was okay and that they could continue.

Kendall feels like he's experiencing the most amazing experience right now. The way that James is wrapped around his length, the heat and the tightness. It was so exhilarating and he's wondering how he lived so long without this feeling. The feeling overwhelmed him when he started moving. It was incredible.

"So tight. So perfect around my length." Kendall purred, overwhelmingly filled to the brim with lust and passion. This was it, he's gonna be a virgin no more. Riding the waves of emotions. They were going at it for who know how long. Kendall was moving fast then slow, changing paces and angles. Then he shifted and knew he hit the sweet spot, when he heard James make the most amazingly sexy moan. James was writhing underneath him and it made him more horny, if that was even possible. Hitting that sweet spot over and over again and James was losing it. James was starting to see stars and spots. James was teetering on the edge. He felt like he would explode any second.

"I can feel it. I'm gonna cum Logie. I'm so close." James moaned loudly.

"Me too. So close."

"I'm gonna. I'm gonna… uhhhhhhhhhh!" James exclaimed as he reached his climax and ropes of hot cum were shooting out all over their chests. While that was happening James ass tightened and sent Kendall over the edge, filling James up with cum.

"Fuck. That was mind-blowing." Kendall panted, exhausted from what had just happened.

"Yeah. It totally was." James said.

They were both tired from all that "exercise" and just laid down next to each other. After a couple minutes James decides to take a shower. Kendall decides to decline an invitation for a shower together and sits on the bed thinking about what had just happened. He knew this wasn't a dream anymore. He also just lost his virginity to James which again, wasn't a bad thing. He then remembered the wish he made last night, and figures if he was here, that means Logan is in his body. Frantically searching for a phone, he spots one on the desk and starts typing a text to his phone. He needs to talk to Logan before anything else happens. He starts to put on some clothes and then heads outside on the porch. He then sends the text, and waits for Logan to show up.

_We need to talk ASAP. - Kendall_

Hopefully Logan doesn't freak out when he realizes what has happened. He's hopeful because of their conversation yesterday. He's honestly more afraid of what Logan will say when he tells him that he slept with his boyfriend. Logan wouldn't dare hurt him right. I mean this is his body.

Logan starts to stir when he hears a phone go off. It sounds like a text alert. The thing is though it's not his usual text alert, so that deeply confuses him. He then opens his eyes and is instantly shocked at what he sees. Instantly realizing he's not in his room with James, panic starts to set in. He hurriedly grabs the phone and looks at the message. It's Kendall and he says we need to talk.

_"Huh. That's strange." _he thought. It wasn't the message that he thought was strange. It was the fact that the text came from his number. He immediately went to look for a mirror. He reaches for one of the doors in the room and opens it to find a bathroom. He slowly creeps in and turns on the lights. He is slightly afraid of what he's gonna see, so he closes his eyes. He is trying to calm himself down. He remembered what he wished for last night and wasn't sure how to react if he didn't see himself in the reflection.

He slowly opens his eyes to look in the mirror. He immediately notices that his eyes were green, not brown. Then he looks at the whole reflection and he saw what had expected to see. Staring back at him was not his reflection, it was one of Kendall Knight, his neighbor.

He's curious as most people would be and peeks underneath the sweatpants and underwear to compare lengths. My goodness, what he saw was impressive. Kendall was well endowed to say the least. He was bigger than James and he thought James was massive. He was mesmerized by it that he started to get extremely horny. He started by taking off his shirt. He couldn't believe it, he was seeing Kendall Knight shirtless. He ran his hands up and down the body, feeling the muscles. Then he proceeded to take off his sweatpants and underwear. Looking at the mirror was a naked blonde jock. It was breathtakingly gorgeous to look at.

Logan didn't know what came over him, but he started to run his fingers up and down the length of his newly acquired member. He started to moan. Wow it's almost like he was making Kendall moan. It was Kendall's voice that was moaning. He totally lost it after that moan and start jerking off. He was incredibly horny. He was intrigued with how it's like an outer body experience. It didn't take that long till he was releasing ropes of cum shooting out on the floor.

That was so unreal. He felt like he had the best orgasm he had ever felt before. Which is strange since he's had sex with James Diamond. He then remembers the text and starts cleaning up his mess, and puts on some clothes. He then quietly exits his room, makes his way down the stairs and leaves to go talk to Kendall. Realizing that Kendall was probably next door at his house, he starts heading over there.

Things get extremely awkward when they first lay eyes on each other. They stare at each other and are a little freaked out that they are staring at their bodies. Logan is the first to speak when he realizes that Kendall isn't going too.

"So we obviously swapped bodies. I hope your not angry, but before I went to sleep I wished I was you. Well we had that talk last night, so you know why. I didn't think it would happen." Logan stated, hoping Kendall wasn't angry.

"I'm not angry. I actually wished that I was you last night. If anything you should be angry at me." Kendall said.

"Why should I be angry at you? Wait a minute. James is over here. He's not awake is he. He's super horny in the morning and he's gonna wanna sleep with… No. You didn't. You did. How could you? I mean I don't blame you, but seriously we should've talked first." Logan angrily said. He was mad that Kendall had sex with his boyfriend. Although he jerked off, but that was way different. He was gonna be honest so he decided to tell Kendall.

"Sorry for yelling. I'm still mad but since you did that then you shouldn't get mad when I tell you I jerked off." Logan stated.

"Yeah. I can't be mad at you for that after I did you know what. So what do we do now?" Kendall asked. He's not really sure what they should do.

"Well we both wanted this. Maybe this is a gift. Maybe something out there is giving us the chance to live the life we want. But in case this isn't permanent we should make sure to not mess up our new life. I don't want to come back and James isn't my boyfriend anymore. Got it?" Logan exclaimed. He decided that this is something he truly wanted and was happy that it was reality.

"I got it. Yeah. I could have fun with this. Just make sure you stay in the closet and understand that you're dating Jo as a cover. Okay. We should talk about all the stuff we need to know about each others life. Should I get rid of James so we can talk?" Kendall had asked knowing there was a lot more to go over.

"Yeah. I'll just wait in your or is it now my bedroom. Text me when James leaves so we can talk."

"Sure. This is gonna be interesting."

"Yeah, it definitely will be."

They both started to walk to their new houses. They also both shared the same exact thought after their conversation about what happened.

_I can't believe this is my new reality. My new life is perfect and I'm gonna have fun while I have it._

* * *

_**A/N : Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story. If you want to see some of my other ideas, it will be posted on my profile. There is also a poll on my profile to see which story I should start writing next. If you want to see early drafts or hints/previews follow my tumblr, which is linked on my profile. Have a wonderful day.**_

_**-simpLEEreading**_


	4. Chapter 4 : Secret Boyfriend

**Big Time Body Swap**

**Chapter 4 : Secret Boyfriend**

_**A/N : Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows and favorites. I really hope you guys are enjoying this. Yikes, if anyone was on twitter last night it was a nightmare. My goodness people take things too far sometimes. Kendall is the most sweetest and kindest person ever and did not deserve hate. People were even celebrating the fact that he blocked them. Too be blocked by such a kind and caring person, they must of said some downright nasty and evil things. Also Carlos is going on a twitter break and just days before his birthday. To send hate to him when it was the final day of their tour, and they weren't even announced as nominees for their only nomination, and just a couple days before his b-day was uncalled for. Sorry for the small rant, but it just bugged me. **_

_**Here's some thank you shout-outs :**_

_**People who reviewed :**_

_Ink Spotz_

_AkireAlev_

_J-boy-rusher_

_dramagoddess202_

rjbtrluver

_**People who followed :**_

_BellaxLovexBTR_

_Hortense Knight_

_Sailing the Kogan Ship_

_genorashackeford9_

_J-boy-rusher_

_**People who favorited :**_

_Hortense Knight_

_Sailing the Kogan Ship_

_genorashackleford9_

_J-boy-rusher_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Big Time Rush or any other recognizable copyrighted things. If I did own Big Time Rush, I would be able to finally meet them IRL.**_

* * *

Once Kendall re-entered Logan's house he was surprised to see James standing on the staircase half naked with a towel around his waist, staring intensely at him.

"Who were you talking to?" James asked, wondering who Logan was talking to. He had heard Logan talking to someone outside, but was not close enough to hear who or what they were talking about.

"I was just talking to Kendall. Apparently my parents asked him to keep an eye on me this weekend. He's actually gonna come here for lunch. I'm gonna convince him to not tell my parents you've been over here. I want you to stay here, but I don't want my parents to have any reason to stop letting you come over. I hope you understand James, but you have to go. Don't worry after lunch I'll call you, so you can come over, once all this is settled." Kendall exclaimed, hoping this excuse made enough sense. He needed James to buy it, so he and Logan could talk things out.

"I understand. I'm gonna miss you Logiebear. I'll be waiting for your call. Don't go falling in love with him while I'm gone." James joked.

"Of course not. I only have eyes for you." Kendall stated.

"Duh. I'll go get changed, then I'll go home. I'm gonna be thinking about you all day Logie."

"And I'll be thinking about you all day. I should probably take a shower now." Kendall said, realizing that there was some dried cum on his chest. While he showered, he wondered if Logan noticed the smell of cum. He knew that he left out the fact that he topped. He can confidently say that Logan was always definitely the bottom and wouldn't like hearing that he possibly popped James' ass cherry. James' enthusiasm to bottom makes it even more obvious that Logan has never topped.

When James eventually left, Kendall texted Logan to come over so they could talk. A few minutes later someone was knocking on the front door. Knowing it was Logan, Kendall opened the door to let him in.

"Hey." Logan stated. Kendall was still a little bit weirded out that his voice and his body was talking to him.

"Hey. So we should talk about all the stuff we need to know to assume the others life… right?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah. I mean we don't need to have people suspect we are not like our usual selves." Logan said with a glare. While Logan was at Kendall's house thinking about their earlier conversation, he realized that there was no way Kendall would willingly bottom. He knew Kendall had topped James, and he wasn't happy about it. But don't worry he had a plan to get even with Kendall. Operation Secret Boyfriend is the name. It's obvious what the plan is. He might as well get to experience sex in another person's body since Kendall did.

"I guess you're right. So let's just get into it then. Anything important should be discussed."

So for the next hour or so Kendall and Logan went over their whole life stories basically. It seemed more than necessary, but they didn't want to take any chances. So Kendall told Logan that hockey practices were every Tuesday and Thursday after school form 3pm - 5pm. Luckily the season just started, so there wouldn't be a game for a while. Logan would have to practice a lot in order to be ready for the first game. Sure the body he possesses now shouldn't have a problem with the sport, but Logan had to learn still. It was in exactly a month till the first game. Kendall also explained his weekly fake dates with Jo, and the whole situation behind their deal. Their was not much to say about his parents, other than the fact that they expect the best out of him. They were strict and curfew was at 11pm on school nights and 12am on Friday and Saturday. He also mentioned his sister Katie, who was conniving and cunning. He said to stay away from her at all costs. She would only try to con him out of money or do chores for her. The last thing he said was about his jock friends. Telling Logan to just nod and agree for the most part, unless it was Carlos. Carlos was Kendall's best friend. He didn't know Kendall's secret, but he was definitely the closet to him. If any of his friends were getting out of hand, he told Logan to show them whose boss. That was it for Kendall's background to Logan.

Then it was Logan's turn to discuss his life to Kendall. Logan ended up telling Kendall about how him and James met. It was during 8th grade P.E class. James and Logan were paired up one day and they instantly became best friends. James had treated him better than anyone did before. He treated him like they were equals and that was new to Logan. Logan was glad he met James back then. Then during 9th grade and all the girls started flocking toward James to date him, because over the summer break puberty hit him. Let's just say puberty did him well. But no matter how many girls approached him, even upperclassmen, he always stayed with Logan. James was always saying "Bros before Hoes."

During Homecoming Week, Logan had asked James why he was more important than the girls that were throwing themselves at him. They had stayed home from the Homecoming Dance, since neither had dates. Logan felt like he wasn't worth it. Logan ended up babbling about the pros and cons of the situation and James ended up silencing him with a kiss on the lips. James had confessed his feelings, and they ended up deciding to secretly date. Logan was very confused that night, but still felt attracted to his best friend. He wanted to see where this would go, plus he had nobody else in his life.

He also mentioned the time that they decided to go out on a date in public. It was at a diner in town, so it seemed safe at first. Too bad Jett was their with his group of peeps. That's where Logan's life began to feel like hell. Logan told Kendall about how he endured many beatings from Jett and his group. He said to be with James at all times if possible. Logan then explained that he was okay if Kendall didn't want to be beat up, and decided to defend himself, but reiterated that to not get expelled. He then mentioned that while his parents are okay with his relationship with James, they are not allowed to be in the room together with it closed. Although Logan doesn't really follow that rule. He mentions to Kendall that James will try to convince him to break the rules and have some fun when his parents are out or away on a business trip, much like this morning. Not much to talk about friends since James was his only friend. His curfew was the same as Kendall's, so that was something that wouldn't be a problem for them. After they explained their lives to each other, they started to get hungry. They ended up deciding to order pizza. One large pepperoni pizza to be exact and a couple of sodies.

While they were eating, they started to talk about normal topics like what celebraties they thought were hot, or school gossip they have heard. Once they were finished eating, they decided to split ways and start living their new lives. Kendall had called over James to hang out. Well it's possible that they would make out too and do other things but they would probably save that for tonight. Kendall was thinking that this weekend was gonna be a blast.

Logan on the other hand was gonna start commencing Operation Secret Boyfriend. Being more confident with his new life, he decided to go to the local diner. Yeah, it was the one where he was outed, but it was a piece of cake now being Kendall Knight. He had arrived to the diner and noticed there were no empty booths open. He was about to turn around and leave, when suddenly he was pulled by the arm to a booth by a short and may he also say cute Latino boy. He then realized that this was Carlos Garcia; Kendall's best friend.

"Hey Kendall. What's up? Not hanging with Jo today?" Carlos asked, wondering why Kendall was here of all places, and sans Jo.

"Nah. We went out last night. What are you up to? Logan asked, wanting to learn more about the latino in front of him.

"Just hanging out. Trying to scout out some girls. Not much action today."

"You mean like any other day." Logan said, knowing from Kendall that Carlos has never been in a relationship.

"Yeah. I mean girls are sometimes confusing. I just can't seem to get there attention. Am I that horrible looking? Carlos asked. He was distraught over the fact that he has failed to be in a relationship, even though he tries his hardest. Logan sat there thinking this was the perfect specimen for Operation Secret Boyfriend. There were tons of reasons why he was perfect. He was supposedly his best friend, he was cute, he's never been in a relationship, and with Kendall's body there was no way this could fail. Just turn on that thing called the Knight Charm, or at least that's what Kendall called it.

"No. You would make a perfect boyfriend, and anyone who doesn't see that is stupid and clueless. You are incredibly sexy and cute. You have a beautiful smile and a killer body. Your amazing and don't forget that." Logan said while casually stroking his hand up and down Carlos arm. Carlos started to get uncomfortable. He confused at why his best friend Kendall is saying these things to him. Yet oddly it feels good, he's never been told such good things about him before. It makes him feel special, but this is his best friend. He shouldn't like hearing these types of things from Kendall.

"Umm. Kendall, what are you doing? Are you okay?" Carlos asked wondering if something was wrong. Kendall wasn't acting like his normal self.

"I'm complimenting you. Haven't you been complimented before. I'm fine. You are also fine, just to let you know." Logan stated hoping he was breaking down Carlos' walls. He could tell Carlos was having an internal struggle about his feelings right now. He just had to keep pushing and he would definitely crack under the pressure.

"Oh. Uh. What about Jo, you know your girlfriend?"

"What about her?"

"How about the fact that you're flirting with me?"

"Am I flirting with you? Or do you want me to be?" Logan whispered in Carlos' ear. He knew this was gonna break him.

"Of course I do. You're Kendall Knight but you're is sort of nice. But why me? I'm a dude and your best friend." Carlos was completely freaking out. He was hoping for some someone to show him affection or attention today. He didn't think it would be his best friend.

"So what does being straight have to do with this? I'm attractive, you're attractive. It would be wrong not to explore this. I mean come on, you definitely need some sexual attention, and to be honest Jo isn't caving anytime soon. She's into that abstinence shit and stuff. I need sexual attention too. Come on Carlos, you can't deny that there's definitely a spark here. Plus Jo wouldn't have to know. I won't tell and you won't tell. No one would believe it anyways. You know you want to." At this point Logan was laying on the Knight Charm. He was also running his foot up and down Carlos' legs, getting closer and closer to Carlos' manhood. Carlos was getting so horny at this point. He was super confused, but he knew that he wouldn't be feeling like this if he wasn't attracted to Kendall. So he just threw caution to the wind.

"Fine, but no one will hear about this." Carlos said. He wanted to be sure no one would find out.

"Of course. We have to go to your place though. I also walked here, so can I ride with you?" Logan asked, knowing if he wasn't in the same car to lay on more charm, Carlos might change his mind.

"Sure. Let's get going. My parent will be home in a couple of hours."

"That's good. You're definitely gonna enjoy this. Don't worry, I'll bottom so you can thrust your hard thick cock in my tight ass." Logan purred in Carlos' ear. Carlos stifling a moan by biting his bottom lip.

Once they got into Carlos' car, which happened to be a really nice white 4runner. Logan was happy with himself. He got himself a secret boy toy and that's just mere steps away from a secret boyfriend. He was so excited, he could tell Carlos was gonna rock his world. This was so easy.

_"See Kendall, you're not the only one who's aloud to have sexual stimulation. Since you fucked my best friend/boyfriend, I'm gonna let your best friend fuck this sexy body." Logan thought, as Carlos started to drive out of the parking lot. Today couldn't have gone any better._

* * *

_**A/N : Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story. If you want to see some other ideas I have, they are posted on my profile. There is also a poll on my profile to see which story I should start writing next. Also follow me on tumblr for possible previews or hints/early drafts. Also follow me on twitter simpLEEgames. All my links are on my profile. Have a wonderful day.**_

_**-simpLEEreading**_


	5. Chapter 5 : Kendall finds out!

**Big Time Body Swap**

**Chapter 5 : Kendall finds out!**

_**A/N : Thanks for all the reviews, and follows. I'm excited to tell you that a tiny bit of Kogan will happen in this chapter, but there is Cargan Smut. Are you excited. Hopefully since this is a Kogan story. If you want to see the summaries of the future story ideas, they are on my profile. **_

_**Here's some thank you shout-outs :**_

_**People who reviewed : **_

_Hortense Knight_

_AkireAlev_

ImmaHotdog

_Ink Spotz_

_LunaJay07_

_**People who followed :**_

_KendizzzleBTR24_

_Blondie45_

_IceRush_

_oneshotofsad_

_Lustful Reader_

_lilygirl42001_

_**People who favorited :**_

_Lustful Reader_

_LunaJay07_

_andrearusher_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own Big Time Rush or any other recognizable copyrighted things. If I did, I would've finally met them IRL.**_

* * *

There was a lot of sexual tension in Carlos' car currently. The only thing on Carlos' mind is that he's finally getting laid. Sure it was his best friend, but that's what friends do right. They help each other out. Well that's the idea that Carlos focused on, because if he didn't, he might talk himself out of doing it. Carlos was excited and extremely horny. Carlos could feel Kendall staring at him, like Carlos was the only thing that he lusted for. It truly gave Carlos a huge confidence boost. Carlos would definitely not regret fucking Kendall today.

When they arrived at Carlos' house, they immediately beelined towards Carlos' bedroom. Once inside, Logan was slammed against the door. Carlos locked the door and then started an intense make out session. Logan then felt Carlos pull away from the kiss, then immediately after that he felt Carlos' lips sucking the pulse point on his neck. It was so arousing. He could feel his dick harden instantly. He had never felt so aroused before. Maybe it's because he's in Kendall's body, which seems to become horny more easily, which would explain why he masturbated earlier today. It could also be the fact that he's never been with anyone besides James, and he might be more attracted to Carlos. Either way there's no denying that he was hornier than he ever was.

After about 10 minutes of intense kissing, they decided to move over to the bed. Limbs starting to get tangled about. They went back to passionately kissing, with their hands roaming all over each others body. Carlos was getting so into it.

"You're so fucking sexy Kendall. I wanna do so many things to you right now. You make me so incredibly horny. I'm gonna make fuck your pretty face and make you swallow my cum, then for round two, I'll fuck you senseless." Carlos let his extreme horniness talk.

"Ooh. That sounds hot. Make me moan like a bitch in heat. I need you so bad. Fuck my face, and my virgin hole with your huge cock." Logan could tell it was huge. He felt the humongous bulge against his thigh.

"Fuck. We're wearing to much clothing for my liking." Carlos said. Both of them proceeded to take off all their clothing. They were both stark naked and staring at each others bare bodies. They just got 10 times more hornier, if that was even possible. Immediately they both pounced on each other and was enveloped in a lusty haze. Kisses were place all over each others bodies. Hands were groping all over the place, the increasing need for more friction was apparent.

Carlos then brought his member to Kendall's awaiting mouth. He was anticipating how he was gonna feel with his best friends mouth surrounding his hardened member. Logan decided to start it, since Carlos was deep in thought. Logan started to lick up and down Carlos' member, licking from the balls to the tip. It was driving Carlos insane, so he just shoved his dick in. Logan accepted the cock in his mouth. Carlos was bucking his hips in a fast rhythm. He lost it when he felt his member go down the back of the throat. Even in Kendall's body, Logan still knew how to effectively deep throat a cock. It wasn't long after that feeling, when Carlos exploded. All his cum was being greedily sucked dry.

It wasn't long after that, when Carlos was ready for round 2. Carlos wasted no time and grabbed a bottle of lube from his nightstand. He never imagined he would be able to use this, especially being used for sex with his best friend. He didn't even ask Kendall if he was ready. He just lathered his fingers and started to push them into the virgin hole. Scissoring and curling his fingers in there to make room for his cock. He could hear moans escaping from his best friend who was beneath him writhing in pleasure. He was using 3 fingers and knuckles deep, when he decided to pull them out.

Logan then suddenly felt empty for a few moments, missing the feeling of something in his hole. But that feeling was short lived, because suddenly he was full again. He was being filled to the brim with Carlos' cock, and it felt amazing. Carlos didn't even bother to let him adjust, he started thrusting in and out. Logan was seeing stars and eventually he squirted all over the both of them. A couple of thrusts later, Carlos unloaded his seed, thick hot ropes of cum filling the blonde underneath him to the brim. They both were on such a high feeling. They were panting from their previous activities.

After a while, they decided to shower and clean up. They put their clothes back on, and decided to go to Kendall's house. Carlos had to drop him off, and get back home before his parents came home. There wasn't much conversation between them on the way there. It was a little awkward, but not because of what they did. It was due to the fact that they didn't know where they stood now. When they arrived at their destination, Logan decided to clear the air and tell Carlos he wanted.

"Carlos. I know you don't really want to talk about it, but I want to. I know it's hard to believe, but I want to continue this thing between us. But you gotta know, I'm not ready to come out. We can be like secret boyfriends. It'll be fun. I know you enjoyed our tryst today."

"I did enjoy it. Okay. We can be secret boyfriends, but only because I can't stand the thought of you not being my friend. If I didn't do this, I wouldn't know how to handle being just your friend."

"Well, my parents aren't home yet. Which means it's safe to give me a goodbye kiss. Is that alright?"

"Of course it's alright. You belong to me now Kendall Knight, and don't you forget it." They then shared a short cute kiss. It was less aggressive than earlier. It was more romantic than their previous kisses. Although if either of them were paying attention to their surroundings, they would've noticed the chocolate eyed brunet staring at them from the second story window, with a perturbed look on his face.

They said their goodbyes and Carlos drove off. Logan was about to walk to his new home, but was suddenly grabbed by the wrist and taken towards his original home. He knew then that he was caught by Kendall.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Kendall asked furiously.

"What did it look like? Me and Carlos kissed. Don't worry, your family is not even at home yet. I made sure of it."

"You know what I meant. Why did you kiss Carlos? You're supposed to be in the closet, and Carlos isn't even gay."

"I'm just having a little bit of fun. Plus Carlos didn't seem gay earlier. Especially when he was pounding his dick in my new flat ass." Kendall's was livid when he heard what Logan had said. He not only kissed his best friend, but had sex with him as well. Even though Kendall was in Logan's body, he still grabbed his old body and shoved it against the wall. He was holding Logan down by the wrists.

"What the fuck is your problem? You can't even go a couple hours without fucking up my life!"

"Well it's payback bitch. You fucked my boyfriend. I deserve something for that. Plus did you know that Carlos swung that way. I mean it took some convincing, but like you said the "Knight Charm" your body apparently possesses works on anyone. All I had to do was flirt with him, and he was putty in my hands. You should be happy, because if we switch back, you will have a secret boyfriend. One that understands you don't want to come out. Plus he's your best friend, so no one will suspect anything if you hang out together."

"You're so lucky that we're switched, because if we weren't, I would totally kick your ass right now." Kendall was being serious. He was very angry currently.

"Whatever. I know you fucked James again. Don't even try to deny it. It's obvious that we have different plans than the other wanted, but since we're stuck like this we can't keep arguing." Logan was having enough of this.

"I guess you're right. We're being pretty stupid." As Kendall started to let go of Logan, he felt the sudden need to kiss Logan. He didn't know why he was feeling this way. Maybe he found his own body attractive. He was living with a new perspective. Maybe being outside his body, gave him a new look on his original body. He was so deep in thought, that he didn't realize that he was closing the distance between their lips. In just seconds, they were kissing each other. Their lips locked for what seemed like eternity. There were intense moans coming from the both of them. Eventually they stopped kissing, and stared at each other.

"So. um. That was intense. I'm not really sure how I should feel about that. Not that I didn't enjoy that, but I shouldn't like kissing myself… should I?" Logan asked, confused about the sudden arousal he felt when he kissed Kendall, who was in his body.

"Not gonna lie. I also enjoyed that. This is confusing. Let's just forget this ever happened, and continue with our new lives. Just make sure you don't get caught with Carlos. I'm kind of upset, that you basically just fixed what was wrong with my life. I never thought of having a secret boyfriend. Wait till school comes around though, you'll see that your life was the better one." Kendall said confidently.

"Sure it is. We'll see about that. I'm gonna go before your parents find me over here. They would probably get pissed… right?"

"Yeah, you should go. See you later Logan."

"Bye Kendall."

Logan had finally left his house. He walked directly to the Knight's residence and went up to his new room. When he got there, he realized he had a slight problem. He was hard and really horny. He now truly believed that Kendall's body must get really aroused frequently. Kendall's body probably has really high testosterone levels due to playing sports and working out. He planned on relieving himself of his problem before anyone else came home.

He laid down across the bed and starting stroking himself in a slow and steady pace. He wanted it to last as long as he could. He then started to moan and he became increasingly hornier. He didn't know why Kendall's voice moaning made him so horny. He decided to take it a notch up and started talking dirty as if Kendall was saying it.

"Your so hot Logan. You make me so horny. I want to fuck your brains out. I love how you make me feel. I want you to suck my cock." Logan completely blocking out that he was the one saying this. He was picturing him as himself and Kendall being in the room giving him a hand job. He started to quicken his pace.

"You are amazing. You like the way I stroke your cock. Don't you Logie. I'm gonna make you come so hard right now. You can feel it bubbling inside of you. You can't resist it Logie. You wanna cum. Cum for me Logie, cum for me." At that moment Logan felt himself explode. It was the most intense orgasm, he has ever experienced. He couldn't believe that he had just done that, but he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. It sort of was calming, because he realized that he wasn't attracted to his body, he was attracted to Kendall. How was he ever gonna look at his refection anymore. The guy who he was attracted to would be staring right back at him whenever he looked in the mirror. Logan was seriously freaking out right now.

What he didn't know was that next door Kendall had done the same thing, had the same questions, experienced the same realization, and had the same freak out. They both realized they had feelings for each other. They both thought the same thing at that moment.

_"It's true what they say. Be careful what you wish for, it just might happen. The thing is, does he feel the same way about me?"_

* * *

_**A/N : See, I told you some sort of Kogan would happen. It's not big, but they are realizing what they feel for each other. I'm not gonna rush it, but you have to be patient with me. I'm not gonna just make Kogan happen in a blur. They only just realized their feelings, it's not gonna happen overnight. I also didn't plan on writing the Kendall scene because it would've been a repeat of the Logan masturbation scene. I was worried about the self smut scene. In my head it made sense, since the voice would be that of the other person. Like when Logan is in Kendall's body it's Kendall voice that comes out when he speaks. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know if you want Jarlos to happen, and should it be established before or after Kogan. Have a wonderful day.**_

_**-simpLEEreading**_


End file.
